Insomnia
by Crazy Zim Fan
Summary: Poor little Zim can't sleep Woohoo this is my first fic
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello anyone who may be reading this, I have three notes before we go on:

a) I type slow. Very slow.

b) I'm new so don't torch me or I will throw a weenie at you.

what comes after b class ?) Oops, miscount . (WRONG! its c)

"AUUUGH" Zim was tired. Three days of demon ferret engineering had really wiped him out.

He put the furry, now evil mammal back in the cage and stretched, hey, evil is hard you know.

Zim could put off his DOOM until tomorrow.

"Computer!"

"What 'o mighty overlord?" it replied with equal parts irritation and sarcasm. It may have to obey

Zim, but nobody said it had to enjoy doing so.

"Take me to my private quarters," Zim commanded, refusing to note the tones in its voice.

"Sure thing amazing one," the computer jeered. Annoyed, Zim produced a cute purple teddy bear and gave an 'inconspicuous' threat.

"Oh look, it is Mr. Fuzziepooh, my computer's old stuffed bear, he probably does not want it anymore

so I will give it to Gir, who will maim it horribly," he paused and said, "Get the picture?"

"Yes sir," and with that a tube snaked down to just over Zim sucked him up. Unfortunately the

computer had misjudged the size of tube needed and his head got stuck.

"...I hate you." Zim calmly stated.

Ten minutes and three tries with the Jaws of Life later Zim was in his room. The five walls formed a perfect pentagon with the door in the middle of a wall. The wall adjacent to the door's own was home to

a medium black and silver metal dresser, the top was covered in pretty doodads. Going left, the next side of the room held a purple king-sized bed with a black Irken logo. Side three was a bookcase ,four had a personal computer, and the last bore a wide screen TV. Right now, I wish I had Zim's room.

Cool as the room was, the effect was ruined when Zim walked in and literally flopped on the bed,

wearing a white T-shirt, black pajama bottoms, and no gloves,- AAAH! THE HORROR! THE PURE UNADULTERATED HORROR! Uh, ignore that- to settle down for a good nights rest.

YAY! We lived through the prologue, and I HATE THIS MOUSE! Oh and remember, a review a day keeps Zim's demon ferrets away( eheheh, nice ferrets...help me).


	2. rave

* * *

Yaaaaay two reviews, wallflower – chan and Mommaleasey, I give you a squirrel and CORN! ... man that chapter was short! Sorry for not updating, fan art and SKOOL(hiss ) held me up. Now down to business.

* * *

9:00P.M. 

Zim had been asleep for five minutes when loud hip-hop penetrated his dreams. He hopped out of bed and opened the door. Outside was a typical rave scene. People dancing, talking, chugging, and for some reason groaning in the hall closet. One word described the look on Zim's face: disgusted. Gir ran over from two girls (Oh No! Gir's two timing!) and held a Poop Cola in Zim's face.

"Want one?" the shrieking voice questioned. It was three seconds later when he registered the hyper, disguised robot.

"Gir?"

"Yes mastah?"

"What. Did. You. DO!?!"

"I'm having a party!"the hopelessly cute android stated.

"You let a horde of smelly humans into our base for a stupid party? Why?!"Zim dared to ask. Gir seemed to ponder this for a moment, and then shrugged, downing the soda. Like I said, he only "seemed" to be thinking. Zim, too tired to rant at him,instead set his AMAZING BRAINMEATS on crashing the "RaV-Uh-PaLoZzAh."

_Ok, I could just go up and stop the music..._ said one half of Zim's brain

_Stop the music on a bunch of drunk hyuman party-goers? If I do that I'll wake up tied over a tank of evil bitey things,not that this would be a problem,for I am ZIM!!! But still. _replied the other half. This and many more ideas passed through his noggin before he was struck by (metaphorical) lighting. You know light that pops over peoples heads when they get an idea? That light hit him on the head.

"OUCH!...hey, this gives me an idea!" Zim raced up to the turntable were the DJ was and whispered something to him. The DJ nodded and made an announcement.

"Ok folks we're going to try something here that I call Conga Madness. When I start the music you all have grab on to a person's shoulders, form a conga line, and conga to the top floor, got it? Ready in, 3, 2, 1, Now!"

It took a good minute after the music started to get a respectable chain formed, but once it done you saw just how many people were at the party.

"Oh, and one more thing," said the DJ. "You must go through every room and get every one in there on the line." Zim had to admit that watching a line 200+ drunk people all trying to go at different speeds was downright hilarious. Trying to steer that line is a nearly impossible pain in the butt. Thirty minutes later the whole line was crammed into Zim's living room.

"Well, here goes nothing," Zim said. Then he grabbed a table's leg and shouted,"Now!"

the house jerked, and lifted itself off it's foundation, Flipped over and opened the roof to dump out everything but Zim, Gir, and the furniture, before righting itself again.

"Awww, da party's over," said Gir. Zim hadn't heard this however because he was asleep on the couch.

0o;; A whole year between chapters...oopsie. Sorry for taking so long. Because a forgot to mention you earlier, thank you too InuyashaPrincess14, you get a squirrel and CORN! too.;


End file.
